Enough
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Can you do one about Regina being a mummy's girl as I think in season 2 episode 16 The Miller's Daughter Regina looked like she was a mummy's girl - Regina fan


_Can you do one about Regina being a mummy's girl as I think in season 2 episode 16 The Miller's Daughter Regina looked like she was a mummy's girl - Regina fan_

_Thank you so much for the prompt :) This turned out way angstier than I expected it to so I hope that's okay. Apologies for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)_

Her mother has her heart back. Regina should be happy and she is and yet part of her is antsy. As a child growing up she did everything she could to impress her mother and to be what her mother wanted and yet she failed. Part of Regina knows that this was because she was without her heart and yet a small voice in her head wonders if maybe it wasn't the heart, if maybe it was just her.

She loves her mother. In spite of everything she loves her mother and well she really wants her mother to love her back which is why now her mother has her heart back Regina vows to do everything she can to be enough.

She starts by offering her mother a place to stay. Cora offers her a nervous smile and they talk a little yet it's awkward, stilted by the pain of the past. Each talk only increases Regina's fears. Her mother always seems so tense and uncomfortable. Yet she has her heart. Each talk wherein she watches Cora's discomfort around her increases Regina's doubts.

One morning Regina wakes up first and drums her fingers anxiously against the kitchen counter. Talking, whilst cathartic and helping them both move forward doesn't seem to be enough to make her mother feel comfortable around her. _Maybe I'm not offering her a good enough home _Regina thinks chewing her lip. She looks around the kitchen and decides that this morning she will make her mother breakfast.

Cora comes down to her favourite waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. She offers her daughter a pained smile before slowly eating it.

"Thank you," she says quietly and Regina smiles a little at the gratitude and yet there's something in her mother's tone and expression that's off, that only makes her worry more.

The next day she not only prepares her mother's favourite breakfast but invites her out to lunch too.

"This was a surprise," Cora says as they sit down at the Diner.

Regina smiles at her, "I know. I just wanted us to have lunch together."

Cora nods and they fall into a silence as she stares at the menu. "What are you having?"

"Chicken salad," Regina says, "What do you want? You can have anything you want, my treat," she adds quickly trying to still her nervous fingers.

Cora smiles before picking her meal. Regina runs off to place their orders whilst grabbing their drinks before engaging Cora in some talk as to what kind of movies she would like to watch later on. Their talk is animated enough and yet Regina can't help but detect a slight vibe from her mother. It's in the way Cora toys with her food and occasionally looks away from her.

Regina frowns wondering what more she can do to make her mother love her.

She spends her entire afternoon at work pondering that question before it hits her. Her mother likes to be impressed. The most attention she got when she was a child was when she did something truly impressive or great. She taps her chin as she thinks of things to do that she can both include her mother in and show her that she is worthy of attention.

That weekend she drags Cora into the garden to come help her tend the plants. She tells her mother to have a look around and follows the older woman as she wanders around the garden occasionally stopping to sniff a rose or pay a compliment to the beauty of the garden. With each word of praise Regina's heart soars and she wonders if perhaps she's found a way to make her mother happy. That is until she spots the confused look on her mother's face before Cora wanders back into the house with a sigh. Regina remains in her garden wondering just why exactly her mother won't spend time with her.

Three days later she decides to try again inviting her mother to come and bake with her. She leads her through the recipe trying to get Cora involved with each stage before they slide the muffins into the oven. Regina smiles as she places them in the oven. She always does when she finishes a baking project. Plus this time she spent an entire afternoon with her mother the way she wished they had done when she was a young girl.

After she shuts the door she turns to find her mother wiping down the counter with a downcast expression.

Regina frowns. They spent the afternoon together. They talked and they successfully made muffins. She thought things went well so why does her mother look so miserable?

The next afternoon her mother is sitting on the couch when Regina walks in. She sits down next to her, "What do you want to do today?" she asks. The past couple of weeks she's tried to involve her mother in the things that interest her and yet Cora still isn't happy. She doesn't understand why and so she decided to see if perhaps her mother had something she wanted them to do.

"Whatever you want darling," Cora replies staring down at her hands.

Regina sighs before getting up, "Never mind. You clearly don't want to spend time with me," she huffs before storming out of the room. She hurries up to her room before shutting the door and flopping onto her bed. _Still not enough _a voice in her head taunts as she feels a tear snake down her cheek. She buries her face in her pillow as she feels more tears start to fall. Ever since she was a little girl she just wanted a Mommy. She just wanted a Mom who wanted her and even now Cora has her heart she can't seem to have that.

Cora frowns as she enters her daughter's room and hears the unmistakeable sound of crying. She needs to explain to Regina, to make her understand that it isn't that she doesn't want to spend time with her, but that she simply can't fathom why on earth Regina would want to be around her when she caused her so much pain.

"Regina," she says softly before placing her hand on Regina's shoulder.

Regina sits up, "Go away," she grumbles.

"No," Cora replies, "We need to talk."

"Why? You clearly don't want me. I thought you it was just because you didn't have your heart but maybe it's just me. Maybe I'm just a horrible daughter."

Cora frowns before wrapping an arm around her daughter, "You are not a horrible daughter. You are an amazing daughter. I just don't understand."

"What?" Regina asks.

"I don't understand why you keep doing this. You offered me a place to stay. You make me my favourite breakfasts. You keep including me in things and doing everything you can to make me feel welcome. I'm grateful and I love you but I don't understand why."

"Why what?"

"Why you want to spend so much time with me," Cora replies, "Regina I was horrible to you. I filled you with doubts and insecurities and caused you nothing but pain. I don't understand why you even want to be near me let alone spend so much time with me."

Regina frowns, "Because I always wanted a Mommy."

"What?" Cora asks.

"When I was a kid all I ever wanted was to be enough for you and then you got your heart back and I thought that finally I had a chance to have a Mom. I just want a Mom and so I was trying to make you feel at home here and trying to impress you and get you to be proud of me because all I ever wanted was for you to love me."

Cora smiles sadly before turning her daughter's chin so she can look at Regina, "Regina honey, you don't need to try to make me love you. I already you love me. You're my little girl and I am so unbelievably proud of you for being who you are. You don't need to try to impress me okay? Just be you. You are enough."

Regina smiles before turning and hugging her mother, "You're enough for me too."

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
